ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds are items in Super Smash Bros. Clash. They are a collection of gems with phenomonal power and are among the most precious items available in the Sonic world. They give a user the most possible person if a person manages to collect all seven of them, which is also how you use them in this game. Like in many Sonic games, the Chaos Emeralds in Clash feature a hexagonal top with 6 pieces surrounding it that slant down, then slant in a different direction to form a triangular base. They come in green, blue, purple, yellow, red, cyan and silver colors. Chaos Emeralds are an item that needed to be collected in several pieces in order to get a final product much the like the Dragoon; in this case the seven emeralds. When an emerald appears, it slowly falls from the top of the screen and can be snagged by using an attack. Much like Dragoon pieces, an opponent who is beaten enough will have the emerald drop out of them. It's much harder to beat a Chaos Emerald out of someone than a Dragoon piece though. For balance purposes with weight and such, heavier characters are easier to knock an emerald out of than lightweights. The unique thing about this is that how you get an emerald also has an impact. When you get an emerald, how you got it gives you either the positive or negative energy of an emerald. Just snagging it and holding onto it gives you positive energy and stealing it from another character gets you negative energy. How much 'positive' and 'negative' energy you have for each emerald when you collect all seven has a major impact on what happens when a player collects all seven emeralds. Emeralds continuously appear on screen until seven have appeared; one for each color. Nothing happens until one player manages to get all of them. When a character does manage to get every emerald, something special happens depending on the energy they had: *7 positive - 0 negative: Invincible for 680 frames seconds, attack knockback, damage, speed, mobility increased by 1.5x, character surrounded by white aura *6 positive - 1 negative: Invincible for 640 frames seconds, attack knockback, damage, speed, mobility increased by 1.4x, character surrounded by white-yellow aura *5 positive - 2 negative: Invincible for 620 frames, attack knockback, damage, speed, mobility increased by 1.3x, character surrounded by yellow aura *4 positive - 3 negative: Invincible for 600 frames, attack knockback, damage, speed, mobility increased by 1.2x, character surrounded by green aura *3 positive - 4 negative: Invincible for 600 frames, attack knockback, damage increased by 1.6x, character mobility, attack speed increased by 1.05x, character takes 1% damage every 60 frames, character surrounded by dark cyan aura *2 positive - 5 negative: Invincible for 615 frames, attack knockback, damage increased by 1.75x, character mobility increased by 1.1x, character attack speed increased by 1.025x, character takes 1% damage every 45 frames, character surrounded by blue aura *1 positive - 6 negative: Invincible for 630 frames, attack knockback, damage increased by 1.9x, character mobility increased by 1.15x, character takes 1% damage every 30 frames, attacks gain purple darkness properties, character surrounded by dark blue aura *0 positive - 7 negative: Invincible for 635 frames, attack knockback, damage increased by 2x, character mobility increased by 1.2x, character takes 1% damage every 15 frames, attacks gain black darkness properties, character surrounded by black aura Sonic and Knuckles are affected a bit differently when it comes to color schemes but retain the same boosts as other characters, the differences being: *Sonic: Yellow fur and red eyes when he has mostly (7-0, 6-1, 5-2) positive energy, light green and red eyes with mixed (4-3 or 3-4) energy, and dark blue and green eyes with mostly (2-5, 1-6, 0-7) *Knuckles: Pink fur when he has a positive (7-0, 6-1, 5-2, 4-3) edge, purple fur when he has a negative (3-4, 2-5, 1-6, 0-7) edge. Chaos Emeralds are the rarest items in Clash, being almost twice as rare to appear as other rarely appearing items. They are also among the extremely few items that need to be unlocked for them to appear in matches; Knuckles must have cleared the Last Story with a good ending in order for them to appear. It's clear that if these DO show up though they can really change games around. Origin Sonic the Hedgehog games have featured Chaos Emeralds since the first title, although it wasn't until the second game where it was established that there were 7. The current set of emerald colors was also first used in Sonic 2. Some games in the series have included an orange emerald over the cyan or yellow one. In many games, such as Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 the emeralds could be collected by a player in order to gain access to a super form or obtain a different ending for the game. In other titles, mostly the 3D games such as the two Sonic Adventure titles the emeralds could not be directly collected by the player and served as major plot devices; Sonic and co. would usually have collected all the emeralds by the time of the closing stages of a game to combat the final boss. Trivia *The Chaos Emerald appear in the same order as they are collected from special stages in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1; the order being red, blue, yellow, green, silver, cyan and purple. *On the Death Egg stage, the Death Egg central area has a tube that contains 8 Chaos Emeralds in the background. *Part of the reasoning behind Magmortar75 putting this item in the game was to remedy the removal of Super Sonic as a Final Smash. Category:Items Category:Transformation items Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe